


[Podfic] One-Across Four Letters Starts With "L"

by lostlenore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/pseuds/lostlenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Freya owns a coffee shop, Arthur hates his job, but loves coffee, Merlin has smooth moves and a knack for words, and there's an unfair amount of caffeine-fuelled flirting happening over crossword puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One-Across Four Letters Starts With "L"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One-Across Four Letters Starts With 'L'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671068) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> I have no copyright, and the credits to One-Across all go to author Emjayelle.

A lovely fic from a lovely author- can be downloaded as a wma file [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0gazu402c77oxzo/One_Across_Four_Letters_Starts_With_L.wma)  
And now as an MP3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/731vhaew20q39zm/One_Across_Four_Letters_Starts_With_L.mp3) Length:00:44:02


End file.
